Just Ella
by magicpenandpaper
Summary: Troy has always dated a girls for 2 days before they dump him because they just used him. But when he moves to Alberkurkye he finds that not all girls are the same and that girl is Just Ella
1. Meeting Ella

Troy walked through the crowded halls of QO. Getting High Fives every two seconds. He was miserable though. All those girls flirting just wanted sex from the great BOLTON yeah he was the basketball captain but so what he was just a kid. He smiled though. Convincing the students enough. He was so happy he was moving to Alberkurkye. Then he would be far away from girls who only wanted to date him so they could make out with him once of twice and then go run off and tell there friends about it. He sighed as he opened his locker and through his stuff in his elmo book bag. Kids book bags are pretty popular for teens these days. He then slammed it and ran out to the front of the school. His dad pulled up in his SUV and Troy hopped in the backseat his little brother Luke playing on his PSP. Troy threw his book bag in the truck and then nudged his little brother.

"What are you playing man?" He asked curious.

"Im not playing…Im watching" Luke made sure his parents weren't paying attention and showed Troy a porn.

"Yeah ok" Troy said closing his eyes in disgust and pushing the PSP away. Luke laughed. Troy sighed and looked out the window and put in his ipod. He saw as they started passing by all of these trees bare.

"Wow…so it actually snows here" Lucielle said.

"Uh duh mom its winter" Troy said in a 'DUH' tone.

"I know but back in Maryland it was just really windy" She said. Troy rolled his eyes and relaxed against the seat. Luke dropped his mouth and hit troy.

"What?" Troy mouthed and soon looked out the window to see a girls cheer squad. Troy could not believe his own brother was more perverted then him. He laughed and looked out his window. "Uh dad are we almost there? Nature is calling" Troy said referring to him having to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah its just around this corner you think you can hold it?" He asked.

"Im not a baby dad" Troy said groaning and crossing his legs.

"Yeah but you're a girl!" Luke said.

Troy grabbed his brother and gave him a nugey.

"Hey watch it! DAD!" Luke yelled being in Troy's grip.

"Hey you asked for it" Jack said.

Lucielle hit Jack "Troy Alexander Bolton release your brother this instant!" She yelled.

"Alright Alright…" He said laughing so hard he was crying. They stopped the car. Troy jumped out the car and looked at the house. It was huge.

"Wow. I call the biggest room!" Luke said running in the house.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Troy ran after him.

"Hey be caref-" Lucielle sighed and looked up her husband who just smiled and kissed her.

---

Gabriella walked up the steps to East High the thin fabric of her shirt rubbing on her. She was wearing some Victoria secret 'PINK' sweatpants with a Metro Station t-shirt and a white and gold winter jacket. The snow flakes in her hair melted making her hair wet. She sniffed her nose red and walked in the school holding her books tight to her chest.

"Hey Gabby!" Mia came running up to her (Mia from Degrassi)

"Hey Mama Mia" She sniffed again and hugged her.

"Woah you sick girly?" Mia asked

"A little but I cant miss this mid-term" Gabriella said opening her locker.

"Cute shirt" Mia said "Hey listen you wanna have a sleepover tonight? We can go see Twilight then have the rest of the night to soda pop, junk food, and truth or dare?" Mia asked.

"Yeah sure." Gabriella smiled and hugged Mia.

"Alright well I'll see you soon. Oh by the way Sharpay-" Mia started.

"ugh go on" Gabriella said at the mention of the girl that her unfaithful ex cheated on her with.

"Sorry. Are you sure I can continue?" Mia said rubbing Gabriella's arm.

"Im Sure" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok well supposedly she dumped Kyle last night because he caught her with Sean and so she wanted to dump him before he dumped her" Mia said rolling her eyes.

"Hey she's has a rep to stick to she's gotta do what she's gotta do" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Mia laughed and did a handshake with Gabriella before hugging her one last time and walked off.

Gabriella closed her locker and put her books on the ground to tie her shoe. She looked at the ring on her finger. She hadn't been able to take off the ring that Kyle had given her. She didn't know why. I guess it gave her hope that she would wake up and he would still be the loving boy that opened the door for her and held her hand and promised to never hurt her. She sighed as she started standing up She then stopped and looked at a boy about 5/9ft with sandy brown hair but the most interesting thing that caught her by surprise were his crystal blue eyes like the water in Hawaii so pure and beautiful. She slowly stood a lump in her throat and her heart pounding fast. She quickly took her books off the floor and started walking looking down.

--

Troy looked at the dark brown hair girl as she stood he hadn't noticed her before but she definatally caught his attention. As she started walking he smiled at her but her face was down.

"Uh…Uh- hi!" He said out of nowhere. The girls head snapped up. Troy melted in the most beautiful brown eyes. They were dark brown like chocolate and as you got to the center they became a little light brown and then came the black pupil. She just stared at him.

"Hello" She smiled kindly "Im Gabriella Montez welcome to our school" She put out her hand.

"Why do you think im new?" He asked "Oh let me guess your popular and know everyone so of course im new right?"

"No actually I don't belong in any clique" Gabriella said "So im not popular. Its just that I never have seen you before" She said.

"So how do you know im new if your not in a clique. I could be a jock and you wouldn't know me because you don't belong in a clique and I ignore you because your some geek" He said asking.

"No the most popular boy in school is Kyle Shaw and then after that is Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, then Sharpay Evans, Miley Stewart, Lily Trescot, and Manny Santos" Gabriella said "So your not in that clique and what makes you think im a geek Mr. Know it all" Gabriella said her eyes getting full of fury.

"Well for instance your clothes I mean to say you are horribly dressed would be an understatement" Troy said looking her up and down.

"For your information its comfortable and im sorry if I was raised well enough not to dress like a complete slut who flaunts her stuff all over the school hoping that some guy sees it and then wants to fuck her at a party!" Gabriella said defensively.

"Oh is that how the girls are here? So you're a dike?" He asked.

"I am not a dike! Im Just a girl who knows who she is and knows who she wants to be in the future. Im also a girl who would rather be fit than skinny as a stick. And one other thing just because your new doesn't mean you get to come and critisize others oh and I have a clique for you its called ASSHOLES" She had tears in her eyes. She ran off to class.

"Well that went well" Troy shrugged and walked off.

--

"So how was your first day of school?" Lucielle asked smiling.

Luke rolled his eyes "What mom really means is are there any hot girls!?" Luke asked. Troy laughed as his mom slapped Luke up at the back of his head.

"What!? I'll be going there in 2 years and I want to see what im up against!" Luke said.

"Your mothers right" Jack said sternly.

Troy's smile faded as he started thinking about Gabriella. He thought of her perfect body her beautiful eyes her small soft hands and her sweetness. Also the fact that she knew who she wanted to be. Whoever she was she didn't belong in a clique. Troy was a complete jerk to her too. He sighed "May I be excused" Troy asked.

"Sure sweetheart" Lucielle said. Troy took his plate put it in the kicthen and went out to the backyard. After he put on a skull sweat jacket. He saw his breath in the air and started shooting some hoops. He was interrupted when he heard two people singing. He looked around when he saw a window open and two girls singing with brushes. _Gabriella? _He asked as he saw the familiar girl with a purple tank top and family guy sweat pants. He also saw another girl who had the same hair as Gabriella, brown eyes. She was a little skinnier and she was wearing a playboy pajama shirt with frog pajama shorts. They looked like they were having a sleepover. He laughed as the other girl tripped and fell on the bed. Gabriella covered her mouth but was laughing histarically.

"_Mom Mia fell!" Gabriella yelled._

**Oh so her name was Mia.** He laughed and stared at Gabriella. She must of felt someone watching her cause she looked. Troy just swiftly turned and shot some hoops. Made them all too. He put his hands on his knees and looked up. Gabriella was staring at him. He smiled and walked inside.

Gabriella smiled weakly and went back to her fun.

-------

**Longest Chapter I've ever written please review**

**Xoxo Nessa**


	2. Mall?

Gabriella took in a deep breath and walked up to Troy. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a long white sleeve shirt with some tight jeans and some UGS. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi" He said smiling.

"Look we didn't exactly start off on the wrong foot yesterday I mean we said things we didn't mean and I would love to be friends with you. Especially since your new and all. So you wanna start fresh" She asked putting out her hand.

Troy looked at her hand and pulled her into a hug. She was taken by surprise. She slowly hugged him back. His cologne was amazing. She didn't want to let go when he pulled back she breathed in deeply and then let it go.

"Ok. So listen me and my friend Mia are going to the mall after school and I know you 'boys' don't like going to the mall but trust me we're not girly girls" Gabriella smiled.

"hmmm could I bring someone" He asked.

"As long as its not a girl!" Gabriella said. Troy raised his eyebrows "I mean because umm…"

"Its not a girl its my little brother I've been promising to take him to the mall for weeks." Troy said.

"Sure that's cool. Hey do you think you could um…forget that thing I said?" Gabriella asked embarrassed.

Troy laughed "There's no need to be embarrassed. It was cute" Troy said blushing.

Gabriella smiled wide. "Great well see you later" She giggled and walked off.

Troy smiled and turned to his locker. Someone tapped him. "Yes Gabs?" He asked turning around. He stopped when he saw a blonde in front of him. She had glossy lips and hazel eyes. He cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Hi Im Sharpay Evans aka the most beautiful/popular girl in school" She smiled. While flipping her hair.

"You've certain tally got the popular part down" Troy faked a smile. But to be real he was quite frightened.

"Oh sure thanks bye!" Mia waved to the student she was tutoring and stopped as she saw Sharpay flirting with Troy. She saw he was uncomfortable and walked over.

"Hey Troy you forgot we had to do that thing…" Mia said.

Troy caught on "Oh right yea"

"Mia me and Troy were talking so go away geek" Sharpay said.

"Excuse me but me and my boyfriend have to go" Mia said.

"Yea!" His smile faded and he hissed at Mia "WHAT!?"

"Just go along with it" She mouthed

"What?" Sharpay asked "Why would he go out with you?" Sharpay said.

"Because he is now TOOTLES" Mia said mocking Sharpay.

"Ugh! You'll regret this Mia! I always get my way!" Sharpay walked off with her clique. Mia dropped her arm from Troy's waist in disgust and smiled.

"Thankyou so much!" He said.

"No problem my best friend already got her heartbroken once because of that bitch and I don't intend on letting it happen again!" Mia said dusting his shoulder.

Troy looked at his shoulder and smiled "thanks" He said referring to his shoulder.

Mia nodded "I know you like Ella." Troy was about to object "Don't try to deny it. And she likes you too" Mia said smiling.

"Really Me!? Not that I care" Troy said getting tough at the last time.

"Sure you don't" Mia smiled. "And yes you." She laughed "Listen I'll see you later" She giggled and walked off.

---

"Is Mia cute? Do I have a chance? Its she small up top or not?" Luke kept asking the same old questions.

"Luke for the last time! These are my friends ok! And I don't know I don't look at Mia that way-" Troy was interrupted.

"Ok is Gabriella small up top?" Luke asked.

"No she's perfect" Troy slipped out. Luke laughed with his mouth open.

"You totally like Gabriella!" Luke said.

"Yes and that is why this thing is so important to me!" He said.

"Oh well then I promise to try and be non-perverted!" Luke smiled.

There was a honk outside. Troy walked out. He was dressed casual. Gabriella and Mia whistled jokingly. He laughed and got in the car.

Luke cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah this is my brother Luke Blah blah" Troy said.

"Hi Luke" Mia said.

"Hello" Luke said winking. Mia's smiled faded slowly and she looked at Troy.

"Don't ask" Troy mouthed.

"So Luke how old are you im sure Mia would love to go out with you" Gabriella laughed. Mia slapped her upside the head.

"Hey no abusing the driver!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah especially when there's a kid in the car" Troy said.

"Troy don't talk about yourself" Mia said.

"Hey!"

"I gotta use that one sometime" Luke said.

"Ok so Gucci or All Star?" Gabriella said.

"All Star" Troy said.

"Cool" Gabriella took an all star shoe and put it on. "I love this color but its too bright?"

"No green will go good with that new 30h!3 shirt you got." Mia said.

Luke rolled his eyes and put his hand on his face.

"You wanna go get a burger" Gabriella whispered to Luke

"Yes! Please!" He said.

"Troy im gunna go get your brother something to eat" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded. "Ok this isn't working" Troy said to Mia once Gabriella left.

"Because your not doing anything." Mia said.

"What is there to do" He asked.

Mia sighed "Listen you get your brother to stop hitting on me I'll see what I can do?" Mia said.

"Deal. But I cant promise you anything when it comes to girls he's like a drug addict" Troy said.

Mia laughed "As long as im not the drug im ok with that!" Mia laughed "Come on lets meet up with them im done here" Mia said.

"Yes im starving"

"You just wanna see Gabby don't u?" Mia asked.

"No. Ok yea" Troy gave in.

"Ah that's my boy" Mia laughed and patted his back as they walked out the store

-------------------

**Im watching Mommy Dearest while writing this. That woman is harsh lmao. **

**Xoxo Nessa**

**Ps review**


	3. Deals

Gabriella pulled out her book from her locker. She smiled and put it in her book bag. She then closed it and turned on her heel. But the floor was wet. She slipped but just before she hit the ground two hands caught her and swung her around. She smiled and giggled in his arms. She then frowned.

"You been in Gym?" She asked.

"Yeah why? You don't like the funk?" He asked.

"No" She said scrunching her nose.

"Well other girls like the funk" He said jokingly. She glared and stuck her tongue out. He just laughed.

"Hey love birds" Mia said.

"We're not together!" Gabriella said. Troy looked at her sadly and then nodded to Mia.

"Yeah im gunna head home. We're putting up the tree." Troy walked off. Gabriella watched with guilt in her eyes.

"Nice going Gabs" Mia rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Wha-" She sighed and walked out of the school. She walked out In the snow. _Great No Ride _She sighed and started walking home. She then passed by her old ice rink. It looked pretty…dead. She saw a sign that says '**Becoming Joe's Crab Shack in two days get your sea food cravings granted here!'**

She sighed and walked in. She took off her book bag and looked at the outside of the rink. Tables were set up. The rink was still there but there were tools ready to take it apart. Gabriella jumped over the counter and searched in the closets. All there was were old skates. They were just thrown in there like a piece of crap. She sighed and got her size. She put them on and walked on the ice. She walked over to the music booth and turned on Demi Lovato's 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' She smiled as the music started and started skating to the beat. What she didn't know was someone was watching her.

--

Troy watched her every move. Wonderfully done. Perfect. He smiled as she looked so happy. She was his 'Friend' so he was glad. He sighed and changed the song when she was done to 'This Christmas' By Chris Brown. Gabriella's head snapped up and she looked in the booth. There was Troy. He shrugged and smiled. She giggled and started dancing while going backwards. She then laughed hard as he came on the ice in shoes and started dancing himself.

"nice…moves" She laughed.

"Oh what's so funny?" He ran and picked her up and swung her around only for them to fall on there butts laughing. She giggled and layed down on the ice. Her hair flowing out. Her glossy lips shining from the arena lights. She remembered her recitle. The bleachers were filled everyone holding hot-chocolates and cheering. Her dad was holding up a sign that said 'GO MIJA' she let a tear fall. Troy wiped it and slowly took her hand as he slowly laid down on the ice.

He sucked in a deep breath.

"What?" Gabriella asked conjested from crying thinking about her dad.

"Its cold…and my ass hurts" He said which made her giggle.

"Hey so you do remember how to laugh" He smiled which made her blush.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Troy asked.

"I don't know…I usually…but now I don't" Gabriella said sitting up. Troy followed.

"You used to what?"

"You see I used to go to my fathers house on the Holidays. But now my mother doesn't want me anywhere near him." Gabriella said looking down.

"Why?"

"They got in this big fight. My mom told him to leave or she would. He chose to leave. He was the best father. Not a work aholic, not a acholic and not a drug adict he was perfect. Plus he went to each one of my ice shows. Once the devorice happened I threw away my skates…and I stopped. But just now today I noticed that I cant keep living in the past. The most wonderful gift anyone could give me is one last chance to see my father…one last time" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"What do you mean…One last time?" Troy asked.

"He has cancer…He doesn't have that much time left. I haven't seen him since I was 12" Gabriella cried hard.

Troy pulled her into him and hugged her tightly "Im so sorry"

Gabriella sniffed "Its fine. Im just going to go on with life…" Gabriella smiled through her tears.

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead. Gabriella sighed and looked at him.

"Everyone's always pictured me and seen me as being a certain way…what do you see?" Gabriella asked.

"I see the most beautiful girl I've ever met who knows who she is and makes her own decisions. I see a girl who doesn't mind being herself or being different from the crowd. I see a girl who deserves…love" Troy said lookinh in her eyes.

Gabriella slowly leaned in and kissed him. She jumped and rapped her legs around him. He just smiled and kissed back. When they pulled apart Troy ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know what I also see?" Troy asked. Gabriella tilted her head saying 'what else?'

"I see my new girlfriend…if she'll have me?" Troy asked.

"Hmm…" Gabriella smiled "Well I don't- YES!" She smiled and kissed him right on the lips. He pulled apart.

"Ok…lets go…I think I need an ice pack for my ass" Troy said. Gabriella laughed and nodded as she took her small hand in his and they walked out.

----

**So? What'd you think!? **

**Xoxo Ness**


	4. Ice Rink Love

Gabriella smiled as she laid in the tree house looking up at the stars. Troy pointed to a star and said "That's my favorite…its named Gabriella" He said.

Gabriella sat up and giggled "Shut up!" She hit him in the chest "It is not!"

He nodded and showed her a paper. Gabriella's mouth dropped. "You named a star after me?" She said in a baby voice.

"Yeah…" He smiled "Your not the first girl to be up here you know" He said. Gabriella's smiled dropped. "The first was my mom" He said smiling. She giggled and nudged him.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"Its just…I've had 1 boyfriend before and he…he abused me and he was a complete maniac and he made me be afraid to love but you showed me that I could be happy and Love still did exsist" She said looking at Troy her eyes glistening in the shining light of the moon. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. She giggled and pulled back.

"Is this a pirates wheel!?" She asked shocked.

Troy hesitated "No" He lied. She laughed and then made and 'o' with her mouth when she saw a little toy robot.

"Very Cute" She said holding it up.

"I haven't played with robo rob since the third grade.

"Im Robo Rob im Robo R-" Gabriella was cut off By Troy gently taking it saying 'don't break it'. She giggled and pulled out a red cape.

He stopped "That's Chad's" He said.

She nodded "Sure it is" She giggled as she put the cape on him "Now…its just like kinder garden" She smiled. He smiled and kissed her. She giggled in the kiss and pulled back.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" He asked. She stopped laughing and smiled.

"Sure" She said. He took her hand and picked her up putting her on his feet. She giggled and let him move her feet. He started humming. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest. He smiled as he felt her relax. She had falling asleep. He slowly laid her down on the blanket and pillow on the wood tree house. He laid beside her a pushed a stranding curl out of her face. The light from the moon rose up her arm as she moved up and down from her breaths. She slowly moved onto Troy's chest. Resting her hand on his stomach. He smiled and rubbed her arm. She moaned in pleasure. He laughed to himself.

He closed his eyes. Soon Troy's mom came climbing up. She saw them in each others arm and smiled. She opened a toy chest and pulled out a comforter. She remembered when Troy used to fall asleep up here.

She covered them up and watched as the peacefully slept. She then retreated back to the house taking away Luke's camera.

----------------

Troy woke up and yawned. He felt the sun hit his face and sighed. He looked out the roof of the tree house and saw the sun and birds cherping. He then looked to his left to see Gabriella resting in his arms. He smiled and kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and then slowly closed as she pulled into a smile.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hi" He said rubbing her arm soothingly. She smiled.

"That feels nice" She smiled.

He just smiled even wider and moved closer to her. She snuggled into him and moaned.

"I don't want to move" She mumbled into his chest.

"Neither do I. But we have to. it's a new day" He said.

"Well put sunglasses on and it'll be night again" She mumbled again.

He laughed and looked down at her. "Hey" He said. She opened her eyes and looked into his ocean brown eyes.

"BAMBI!" He pointed to a deer like a little boy. She busted out laughing and rolled onto her back. He smiled

"I knew that would wake you up!" He said tickling her.

"Troy! STOP!" She said giggling. He couldn't stop he loved her giggle. He slowly stopped as he saw her gasping for breath. She sighed in relief. He laughed

"Jerk"

"Wow…" He said "That hurt" He smiled jokingly and took her hand. "Come on" He said sitting up. She groaned and climbed down. She stopped and laid in the hammack.

"No Gabsie!" He said whining and pulling her out.

"NOOOO" She cried as he pulled her up. "Cant I stay asleep for atleast two seconds"

"Ok" Troy said. Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes "1. 2" He pulled her into a bridal style.

"HEY!" She said defensively "Troy put me down"

They walked in the house. There was a note on Troy's door.

'WENT CHRISTMAS SHOPPING BROUGHT LOOK TO GIVE YOU AND GABRIELLA SOME TIME ALONE LOVE, MOM'

Troy smiled he loved his mom. She always knew him too well. He opened his door and Gabriella jumped out of his arms and onto his bed. He smiled at how lazy she was.

"Im sorry Im so tired its just. I don't get that much sleep" Gabriella said sighing and mad at herself.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well its just…Im an Honors student so I have to stay on top of my work so I stay up late doing extra work!" Gabriella said

"Again why you already are on honorol?" Troy asked.

"Its my mom all she cares about is me getting into Stanford. She doesn't even know I wanna act" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

"Well she's just proud of you…" He said.

"Yeah but she's always talking about it! I just wish she would give me a break…you know?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"Do you remember when I told you that my ex-boyfriend was a maniac?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded.

"Well he's in jail…My mom walked in on him trying to choke me because I was talking to this boy named Zeke" Gabriella said getting teary "He was so jealous…That's another reason I don't get sleep its because every time I close my eyes I imagine that night…but when im with you…I feel so safe and all I dream about …is you…and me" Gabriella said looking into his eyes.

He just leaned down and kissed her. "Well your safe now…" He smiled and covered her up. All of a sudden a loud clap was heard Gabriella jumped and Troy just had a pained look on his face. Gabriella felt a wet liquid on her hand. She pulled it back and almost fainted when she saw the liquid was red.

"Oh my gosh…TROY! BABY!" She said getting teary. He started coughing blood. She cried really hard and ran to the phone.

"E-ella" He stuttered.

Gabriella ran over with the phone to her ear.

"Im here baby hold on."

"I-I-l- love y-you" He said as he stopped breathing.

"_911 whats your emergency"_

Gabriella only heard her breathing and let the phone drop to the floor. She just screamed.

--

"Gabriella…baby wake up" Troy said shaking her. She fell out of the bed and onto the floor coughing from her hard tears. Her face was red and her hair fell in front of her face. Troy jumped out of bed and ran over to her. She rested against the bed. He pushed the hair out of her face.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at him her eyes blurry from the tears she just swung her arms around him and squeezed him. She then pulled back

"Im…so sorry" She said and stood before running out

"Gabriella-" Troy asked but she already was out the door.

"What the hell!?" He said running his fingers through his hair. His girlfriend just got weirder.

---------------------------------------------------

**Ok I don't know what the fuck I was doing in this episode but yeah…I hope u liked it ****J**** Please review**

**Xoxo Nessa**


	5. Weird

Troy picked at his food. He sighed and took the plate in the dishwasher. He then went upstairs only to see Mia trip over the balcony handlebar and fall. She groaned and then looked up. She sighed as she dusted herself off. She then blew her hair out of her face and walked over to a very confused Troy Bolton. She slapped him.

"Ouch!" He grabbed his face.

"What did you do to her!?" Mia asked.

"Nothing! I woke up to her screaming and when I ran over to her she hugged me and then ran out!" Troy still holding his stinging face.

Mia sighed "Im sorry" She said. "Did she say anything before that?"

"Nothing…just something about her ex-boyfriend" Troy said.

"That ass hole when I find him I am going too-" Mia started

"What…" He asked.

"He's still in her head she cant forget him…she's probably worried you'll hurt her like he did. Just be gental with her." Mia said "Take it slow…im sure..no scratch that I know she misses you" Mia smiled and patted his back "Well I gotta go. Exams" She shrugged and walked to the balcony.

"Mia you know there is always the front door" Troy said.

Mia nodded. "Right" She laughed and walked out of his room.

He laid back in his bed and dreamed of Gabriella. How did she just slip out of his hands in that amount of time.

Troy walked through the halls no sign of Gabriella. He smiled when he saw Mia talking to a girl with dark brown Hair. "MIA!" He yelled. Mia turned around only to reveal the girl was Jamie. Her co-partner on the cheer squad. He sighed. He gave her a sad look.

'Im sorry' she mouthed. Troy just nodded and looked down at his feet as he walked. He then looked up only to look that he was in front of the library. He saw a girl at a back table by a window reading 'Twilight'. He could recognize her anywhere. Her dark long brown curls flowing over her black thin jacket. With her faded dark jeans and her ugs. Plus her dark chocolate eyes that began to become caramel color as it reached the pupil traveling crazily over the page. He slowly walked over to her. She looked up slowly only to see the love of her life. Who she wanted to so much just to jump in his arms. Feel his tight embrace around her. She just let a tear fall and started rushing to put the book in her bag. All of a sudden he stopped and put his hands on hers. He put them to his chest. Gabriella stopped breathing.

"You feel that? That's my heart…and it only beats for you" Troy said. Gabirella shook her head frantically

"Don't say that please!" Gabriella said letting her tears fall.

"Why not? it's the truth. Look I want you to know that I would never hurt you like he did" Troy said making her look in her eyes.

"that's not it…" Gabriella said pushing his hand away. "If I stay with you he'll hurt you and that is something I cannot survive through Troy…I-I c-c-" Gabriella was interrupted by his warm lips landing on hers in a slowly soft and gental pace. She slowly dropped her bag and rested her hands on his chest. He pulled away his crystal blue eyes meeting her chocolate ones.

"Im not going anywhere" He said. Gabriella nodded and snuggled her head in his chest. He held onto her tightly letting her know he would never let her go.

Mia started cheering.

"C-O-N-G-R-A-T-S! What does that spell CONGRATS!" Mia smiled wide until the Library teacher pushed Mia out. Gabriella and Troy laughed and soon covered there mouths when the library teacher glared at them.

"So um…" Troy said.

"So" Gabriella smiled "Do you wanna-" Gabriella asked pointing to the exit.

"Yeah!" Troy smiled and bent down. Gabriella was confused but soon realized he was letting her get a piggy back ride. She smiled and jumped on him. He laughed as they walked through the halls people stared but they didn't care it was very clear that they were in love. Troy let her down when they entered the classroom. Sharpay rolled her eyes in frustration. Gabriella sat behind Troy. He let his hand drop behind and Gabriella held it. He smiled and took notes with his free hand. Gabriella let go of his hand which made him make a whimper so low only Gabriella could hear. She giggled silently and started playing with his hair. Troy accidentally moaned. Gabriella's eyes went wide and she dropped her hands. Troy's eyes shot open and he covered his mouth.

"Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton maybe would could save that for after school" Ms. Darbus then turned back to the board. Troy turned to Gabriella who's face was red from holding in laughter. He rolled his eyes in sarcasm and looked over to Mia who shook her head and then giggled. He sighed. Must his too favorite girls be laughing at him in his moment of embarrassment. He then paid attention to his notes.

"Ok so Will Smith Or JT Yorke from Degrassi" Gabriella asked.

"Im gunna have to go with Will Smith even though JT was cute im gunna need a man who's taller than me" Mia laughed putting the lollipop in her mouth and flipping to the next page in the magizine.

"Hey Im going to get something to drink you want something?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I want sprite mixed with fruit punch please!" Mia said.

"Sure!" Gabriella walked in the kicthen and got out the Sprite and Fruit Punch. She looked out her window to see Troy playing basketball. She smiled and stopped. She walked out to her backyard and looked over the fence.

"HEY WILDCAT!" She yelled. He got startled and missed the net. It bounced off the headboard and bounced back right onto Troy's head.

Gabriella gasped. She ran over and kneeled down to him. "Im so sorry!"

"I-its fine" Troy said rubbing his head and sitting up. Gabriella ran her fingers through his head "SHIT!" He yelled when she hit the hurt part.

"OMG! Im sorry" She said.

"You said that already" He said smiling at his girlfriend. "And again its fine" He kissed her. Gabriella pulled away biting her lip.

"Ok I hate to leave you like this but I was sorta having a sleepover with Mia" Gabriella said.

"You mind if I join?" Troy asked.

"Um…" Gabriella smiled. "Hold on" She took out her phone.

"Ella why are you calling me from the kicthen? And where is my drink? …and your with Troy aren't you?" Mia said getting excited.

"Yea hey listen do you mind if he joins us at the sleepover?" Gabriella asked.

"No it'll be cool…as long as he doesn't bring his brother" Mia said.

"No worries." Gabriella giggled and hung up. "Ok your good…you probably wanna wash up first though." Gabriella said holding her nose.

Troy grabbed her in his tight embrace.

"Troy!" She giggled "Stop! Put me down! Ugh!" She laughed.

"Kiss me and I will"

"No"

"Do it!" Troy said as he started tickiling her.

"FINE!" She kissed him. He let her go.

"See now was that hard!?" He asked.

"Yes!" She joked. She ran before he could get her. He laughed and walked in his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so how'd u like this one?**

**Xoxo Destani**


	6. Winning her back

Gabriella moaned as the sunlight shined on her face she didn't even remember what happened last night she looked at her friend and boyfriend Troy was sleeping next to her his blue orbs being hidden by his tan eyelids. His sandy brown hair over his forehead and dark circles slowly fading. She then looked at her friend Mia who was crawled up on the blow up bed with her Twilight Blanket and pillow. She was also holding a teddy bear looking like a kid. Gabriella giggled and slowly turned back to look at Troy she pushed the hair out of his face and masashed his head. He smiled in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi Baby Girl" He said closing his eyes again.

"Hi" She smiled back. Troy slowly turned.

"Baby Girl…its 5:00am" Troy said standing and closing the curtains making the room much darker.

"Well you and Mia stayed up till 3 im not surprised your still tired" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey" Troy said laying back down and nuzziling his nose in the nape of her neck. She sighed in Defeat and closed her arms. She soon found herself in a deep sleep.

----

Gabriella woke to the smell of pancakes and Christmas music. She bit her lip. She slowly walked downstairs to see Troy making pancakes and Mia setting up the Christmas tree with Gabriella's mom. She laughed at Mia's confused expression and Troy burning his finger.

"Ok guys…" Gabriella clapped. "Mom switch that part with this part" Gabriella pointed to the tree parts. Her mom and Mia did as told.

"And Troy…get out of the kicthen the only man I know should be in the kicthen is Emereled and Zeke Baylor" She said pushing Troy out and setting new pancake batter in the pan. She started cooking.

"Now what would we do without you Bolton?" Troy asked kissing her. Gabriella stopped and looked at him in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"You called me Bolton" She said. Mia and Ms. Montez looked up. Troy rubbed his neck nervously.

"Uh…yeah lets forget that" Troy said.

"No don't be embarrassed. It was cute" Gabriella smiled and kissed him. Mia giggled and squealed. Ms. Montez smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend and then went back to the tree.

"Ok I think its about ready. You guys want to help set it up?" Ms. Montez asked.

Gabriella nodded and grabbed the light bulbs like a little girl. She giggled and put ortaments on the tree. Troy picked her up when it was time to put the Angel on the top. Gabriella smiled and put it on. She then turned and kissed him. "I was on top of the world" She giggled.

"You know what makes me feel like im on top of the world?" Troy asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Being with you" Troy said pushing some stray curls out of her face.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

Mia and Ms. Montez sneaked away. Gabriella sighed. Troy was confused.

"Mia always sneaks away and she thinks I don't notice" Gabriella laughed. Troy smiled and started dancing with her. He started to whisper sing.

_**Take My Hand**_

_**I'll take the lead.**_

_**And every turn **_

_**Will be safe with me**_

_**Don't be afraid.**_

_**Afraid to fall**_

_**You know I'll catch you**_

_**Through it all**_

_**And you can keep**_

_**Gabriella: Even a thousand miles Cant keep us apart**_

_**Troy: Cause my heart is wherever you are.**_

Troy smiled and Gabriella rested her hands on his chest. She felt his heart beat. She loved the rhythm of it cause she knew it only beat for her. She rested her head on his chest. Troy loved her with all of his heart. And she was now his life.

-------------------

Ok so not the longest I've done but I hoped you liked it : )

Xoxo Ness


	7. The perfect gift?

Troy smiled as he walked into his house smiling wider than ever. He wanted to get Gabriella the best gift in the world. He laid in his room pacing back and forth 'what to get her?' he asked himself.

**Back with Gabriella**

"So what should I get him?" Gabriella asked her old friend Jacob. Since Mia was with her cousin.

"Uh well what type of things does he like?" Jacob asked.

"Oh! He loves that band…what was it? OH Boys Like Girls" Gabriella said jumping excitedly.

"Ok…so get him a cd knowing us guys we like the vintage classics and originals so you probably want to get him the first two discs they have 'Thunder' and 'Great Escape'." Jacob smiled.

"Thanks I was smart to shop with a guy" Gabriella smiled. "Ok now …clothes" Gabriella said as she pulled him into Last Stop. She laughed and handed Jacob a hat. He started posing with it. Gabriella laughed. And took Ambercrombie. She saw a cute sweat jacket and asked Jacob for his opinion. She then put all the bags in his trunk and they went to get something to eat at Subway.

"Ok so who's this guy any way you shopped more for him then I've ever seen you shop" Jacob laughed sitting down and eating a chip.

"Well this may sound cheesy but if he ever purposes he's the man I want to marry someday" Gabriella smiled.

"Wow. As long as I get to be the maid of honor" He said acting like a girl.

"Ew! Boy's cant be Maid's of Honor."

"Yes they can haven't you seen that movie with Patrick Demsey?" Jacob said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny" She laughed and sipped her soda.

"I know im so funny" Jacob said. "So um…how's Mia been doing?"

"She's good…and yes she's single Jacob" Gabriella said knowing that's what he was really wondering that.

"Dang it! I've spent too much time with you, you know me too well" Jacob said.

"Well yeah" Gabriella laughed.

"You think I have a chance?" Jacob asked.

"Of course…" Gabriella said putting her hand on his in a friendly way.

---

Troy walked through the mall searching for the perfect gift. He stopped when he saw a familiar brown eyed girl in Subway. He smiled but his smile faded when he saw her holding some other guys hand. He felt a tear stream down his face and he put his hood on before looking down an walking out of the mall. He jumped in his car and sped home. He called the only person he knew to call…Mia.

"Hello?" Mia answered.

"Mia" Troy said obviously stuffed up.

"Troy what's going on?" Mia asked "Is Gabriella okay?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her new boyfriend?" Troy asked pissed.

"WHAT!?" Mia asked.

"Yeah…its over Mia" Troy said.

"no, no don't say that you might of mistaken Ella's always being friendly" Mia said.

"She was holding his hand and they were sitting together eating" Troy said. His eyes got blurry from his tears. He wiped them and the looked. "FUCK!" He turned the wheel and hit a side bearing. His car flipped over and rolled down the hill. Everything went black all you could hear was the faint voice of Mia's voice.

"_Troy talk to me!" Mia said worry oblvious in her voice._

_-----------------------------_

Gabriella ran in the hospital. Luke, Ms. Bolton, Mr. Bolton, and Mia were all there. She stopped when she saw there faces.

"Mia where is he?" Gabriella asked.

"he's in surgery…" Mia said. Luke just glared at Gabriella with tears in his eyes. Gabriella was confused. Why was he glaring at her. He just turned his head and looked away "Ella listen to me…you shouldn't be here" Mia said.

"What the hell do you mean I shouldn't be here that's my boyfriend in there!" Gabriella yelled.

"I know but I don't know if your going to be able seeing him like this" Mia said tears streaming down her face.

"Is he…going to be ok" Gabriella said through gritted teeth.

"I honestly don't know Ella" Mia said.

A doctor walked out.

"Something happened in the surgery he slipped into a coma. You all may go see him. He can still hear you so be careful and gental with him" The doctor walked off. Everyone walked in the room. Gabriella felt like she would faint any second. Troy's whole body was covered in cuts and stictches and bruises and gashes. She felt as though she would puke. She hid her head in Mia's shoulder. Luke sighed and looked down. His only brother was in the hospital right now. He walked out of the room. Mia looked sadly and just comfortated Gabriella. _She doesn't even know _Mia thought.


	8. No ms nice girl

Gabriella sleepily opened and closed her eyes over a thousand times. She did not want to leave Troy's side. His breathing was slow. She sighed and touched his hand. He was becoming pale. His usual tan skin fading. She let a tear fall and wiped it. Ms. Bolton came in.

"Gabriella why don't you go home and get some rest you can see him tomorrow" Lucielle said.

"No!" Gabriella said accidently snapping at Lucielle "Im sorry Ms. Bolton…but no thank you. Im not leaving him" Gabriella weakly smiled.

"Well ok. We're going to head home" Ms. Bolton said. Gabriella nodded as she left. She slowly stood and closed the curtains. She then climbed in Troy's bed and laid next to him.

"Wake up Bolton" Gabriella whispered before falling asleep.

---

Mia shook Gabriella lightly. Gabriella slowly fluttered her eyes open. Mia held up a McDonalds bag. "I bought you some food. I thought it would be good to have something in your system" Mia smiled.

"Thanks" Gabriella scratched her messy head and walked over to a table. She slowly picked at her fries and McGriddle. Mia sighed.

"Mija you gotta eat something" She said.

"Im not that hungry" Gabriella lied. Her stomach was dying for food though and a drink.

"Gabriella if you don't eat something your going to be in that bed next to Troy and I don't think he would like that do you?" Mia asked.

Gabriella sighed frustrated and took a huge bite out of the BLT. She then took a sip of her soda and ate two fries "There happy?" Gabriella said.

"Yes" Mia smiled in accomplishment. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked back over to Troy. She waved a fry past his nose. Mia giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking him up" Gabriella said.

Mia sighed sadly "Gabs he's in a coma. No smell of a French fry is going to wake him up." Mia said.

Gabriella got teary. "I wish I could do something" She let a tear fall on Troy's face. He squeezed his eyes and then opened them. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Troy!" She smiled and hugged him. "Ha! I told you that French fry would work!" Gabriella giggled. Mia shrugged. Troy smiled at Gabriella. But then he remembered how he had gotten here. He slowly frowned and looked at Mia.

_Oh shit._ Mia thought. "Um Gabs why don't we go get Troy's nurse" Mia said seeing Troy getting madder by the second.

"No he just woke up I want to be with my baby" Gabriella said reaching for Troy's hand. He slowly slid it away from her. She looked at him confused. He shook his head feircly.

"Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"You" Troy said in a raspy voice. Mia's eyes went wide and she glanced at Gabriella who was shocked as well.

Gabriella blinked a few times and then looked at him "W-what?" She asked

"You're the problem! You ….two timer!" Troy yelled. Mia slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Troy what are you talking about!?" Gabriella asked standing up.

"I saw you with him in Subway. Jeez if you didn't want to be with me you could've stepped up and said something you didn't have to Cheat on me! And to think I was there to find you the perfect gift. Well was that going to be my gift? You leaving me for some other dude!?" Troy asked. Gabriella was taken back by his shouting. She knew who he was talking about. He thought Jacob was? She almost laughed but she thought that wouldn't be the best thing. Mia was as shocked.

"Troy--" Gabriella was about to explain who Jacob was when Troy looked away from her.

"Please go" He said his voice calm again.

"Troy"

"GO!" He flashed her a death glare. Gabriella felt it hit her like a car. She quickly grabbed her coat and ran out. Mia walked over to him.

"THAT WAS THE GUY!?" Mia asked now knowing it was Jacob.

"Yeah" Troy said "Go by your tone of voice I know your on her side Mia so leave" Troy felt tears fall freely but he was looking away.

Mia sighed and grabbed her coat before storming out. Troy grinded his teeth and slowly closed his eyes. Hoping this all was a dream.

----

Gabriella ran home. She jumped on her bed and cried like a little baby. She then reached under her pillow and took out her diary. She ripped all of the pages about Troy out and threw them in a trash can. She then wiped her tears and looked over to a box that she swore she would never open again. She then smiled "Troy thinks im a cheating slut? I'll show him one" Gabriella opened the box to reveal shorts that actually showed your ass. Her belly button ring. A shirt that stopped right below her boobs. She then pulled out her black boots and cigarettes. This is how she dressed when she was with her ex. She slowly lit a cigarettes and blew the smoke. She then laughed and threw it in the trash can where Troy's pictures was. No more miss nice girl.

---

**Ok so yeah this was weird. What did ya'll think you excited to see how Gabriella turns out? **

**Xoxo Ness**


	9. Mission Complete

Gabriella walked through the halls. All the boys slammed into there lockers in shock. Gabriella was wearing the shorts that showed her butt. She had on her shirt that was tied like in that Britney's Spears video. She then had on her Black boots. Her thong showed on the side. Her hair flowed wonderfully over and if anyone one with perfect sense could see She was wearing too much makeup. She smiled as all the boys fell over practically. Mia was in shock at the end of the hallway. This was worst that Sharpay. She dropped her books. Gabriella almost stumbled over them. "Ugh! I need a clear pathway GEEK!" Gabriella said. Mia stood there in shock "Pick it up" Gabriella said. Mia glared

"No you don't tell me what to do you dirty slut!" Mia said.

"Aw…thank you" Gabriella said patting Mia's head. Mia waked her hand away.

"Don't touch me and that wasn't a compliment" Mia said.

"Really? Well I know you didn't insult me fat ass" Gabriella glared.

"I don't care what you think about me" Mia said glaring even worse.

Gabriella smiled "Oh of course you do" Gabriella smirked and turned to leave. She saw Sharpay smiling with her minions.

"Hi Gabriella. You wanna sit with us at Lunch?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh im sorry let me re-phrase that" Gabriella said "Do you want to sit with ME at lunch" Gabriella smirked. Sharpay looked at her friends knowing she was no longer the queen of the school. She sniffed and walked off. Her friends however stayed with Gabriella. Mia watched in shock as Sharpay Evans actually was crying because of her ex-Best friend. She sighed and left to go. Troy came in the school with crutches. All the girls stayed away not wanting to come near the new Queen's boyfriend. Troy was confused. He limped as fast as he could over to Mia. She sighed.

"You haven't seen her…its bad" Mia said shaking her head.

"Seen who?" Troy asked. He didn't know. Mia turned him. He soon looked at the girl he once loved. Now she was just his worst nightmare. She looked ugly to him. She was trying to hard to be sexy and although other boys were falling for it he wasn't he just thought it was disgusting. A slut did not turn him on at all. He shook his head in disappointment and sadness. Gabriella smirked feeling his eyes on her. She expected him to tremble and want her back then she would make him feel horrible for dumping her and then fall back into her arms. Her plan crashed and burned when she saw he was not trembling at all. What she saw was pure hurt and anger behind his eyes. Her simple smile faded into a confused face as she walked passed him the wind blowing in her hair. She had to turn her head as came out of sight from face forward vision. He still glared before looking away and walking off. Gabriella found that it pounded her. This wasn't working. She snapped out of it. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING! She suddenly felt too exposed She un-tied her shirt and covered her stomach. She then ran in a bathroom. Miley and Emily felt helpless without there leader. They faked smiles and ran in the bathroom.

"Gabriella what are you doing!?" Miley asked.

"This is not me! Im not going back out there dressed like that" Gabriella said.

"You had no problem with it before. Besides you could have any guy you wanted now" Emily said.

Gabriella wiped the mascara off quickly. She didn't want any guy besides Troy. She had lost him fully in a matter of seconds. For all she knew he probably would atleast stayed friends with her until they build back what they had if she hadn't pulled that stunt off. She ran to the gym. Chad was playing basketball skipping class as usual. Gabriella twisted her ankle in the heels and fell over. He stopped and ran over.

"Woah Gabs" Chad was in shock. "You okay? And whats with the slutty look" Chad asked

"It was supposed to impress Troy" Gabriella said crying while holding her ankle.

"Ok this is going to need some ice." He said taking off her boot "Come on" He said helping her into the locker room. "What's your combination?" He asked.

"25-3-45" She said wincing. He opened the locker and threw her sweats and chucks. He then gave her a tank top with a black thin jacket. "Thanks good thing I keep clothes in there huh?" She said putting the shirt on "Don't look"

"No worries. Im gunna get the ice pack" He walked out giving her some privacy. Gabriella tried her best to avoid the pain as she put on the sweats. She then waited for Chad to come back.

"Here" He said handing her one. She put it on her ankle. "SO, why were you trying to impress Troy. You're his girlfriend you shouldn't have to try and please him." Chad said.

"No" Gabriella felt the hot tears form in her eyes. "Its just that…" Gabriella told him the whole story. Chad was shocked.

"So he thought you were cheating? But it was really just your best friend" Chad asked.

"Yeah…He likes Mia I was just letting him no not to give up by TOUCHING his hand not holding it." Gabriella said laying her head on Chad's shoulder.

"Well your like my little sister…so I'll talk to him. I cant believe Troy jumped to conclusions like that. Its not like him" Chad said.

"Yeah well…I think I really hurt him today." Gabriella said.

"Im sure you did. He must have been jealous as hell when all those guys had there eyes on HIS girl" Chad laughed nudging her. She giggled and sat up.

"Your such a good friend Chad…why did we stop hanging out?" Gabriella asked nooging his bush.

"Cliques" Chad said. Gabriella sighed. "But we're not gunna let that in the way anymore you clearly need me when your like this so I'll be there" Chad said smiling.

"Thanks your probably the only friend I have now. Mia hates me, Troy definitely hates me. Miley and Emily are pissed that I quit the group in 2 minutes and now they have no clue where they are because they have no leader…and-" Gabriella was cut off.

"Woah…you survived being in there clique for 2 minutes? Oh my gosh like that is so a record" Chad said trying to act like Sharpay. Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah its hard to believe myself"

"Well lets go. I already skipped one period for today."

"Sorry you had to waste it with me" Gabriella said standing slowly.

"It wasn't a waste lil' sis" Chad smiled and pulled her into a hug before they both walked out.

________________________________________________________

**That night **

Gabriella layed down in bed. She then looked out her window to See Troy laying on his bed. He was sleeping with a math text book on his stomach. Gabriella smiled and climbed the tree. She yelped when she had slipped she was hanging onto a branch. She sighed "TROY!" She screamed. Troy put pillow over his head groaning knowing who's voice it was. "TROY HELP ME PLEASE! IM SLIPPING!" She cried. Troy sat up his eyes wide. He ran over to the window and looked out. "Gabriella what the hell!?" Troy asked as he climbed on the tree.

"Im sorry I was coming to see you" Gabriella said struggling.

"Well I see your in your regular clothes again" Troy said struggling to pull her up. When he finally got her she had gain her balance by resting her back on Troy's chest. He tried not to move. Not trying to touch her. Afraid he would fall back into her arms. He couldn't do that.

"Well there you go good night" He said gently pushing her off of him. Gabriella sighed.

"Troy we're going to have to talk sometime" Gabriella said. Troy stopped climbing. He turned his head to her. He then sighed.

"Come on" He said. Gabriella smiled and followed him onto his balcony. He sat on the chair Gabriella stood.

"So…" He said.

"Listen Troy that boy you saw me with was my best friend Jacob. He told me he liked Mia but he thought he didn't have a chance so like any other friend would to a comfortated him and told him he did have a chance. In the process I touched his hand. You were the one who jumped to conclusions" Gabriella said.

Troy thought about it "And why should I believe you? After what you did today?" Troy said looking up at her. Gabriella crouched down to him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Because I love you. And only you." Gabriella said cupping his face. Troy slowly touched her hand he sighed. He slowly looked at her and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. He pulled back.

"you should go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" Troy smiled brightly.

"Oh and one more thing…" Gabriella asked

"Would you be my girlfriend…again" Troy laughed. Gabriella smiled and nodded. She then stood and jumped on the tree. "Gosh…Gabriella be careful" Troy said watching her. Gabriella laughed and climbed back in her window she then winked and closed the curtain. She walked over and scratched something out of her notebook…

MISSION COMPLETE

She wrote under it. She smiled and turned off the light.

----------------------------------

**Pretty long 3**

**Xoxo Ness**


	10. New Classic In You

Gabriella walked in the her house. She walked in the kicthen and popped a grape in her mouth. She decided to play with Troy today. She had just finished her morning run and since it was winter break and Troy was like a bear she wanted to wake him. She picked up the phone and called him. It rang and she looked at her nails.

**With Troy**

He heard a ring. He hit his alarm clock but the ring continued. He opened his eyes and smacked it again. It didn't turn off. He frowned and sat up. He then hit it again and waited and it rang again. He grunted and hit it twice in a row. It still rung. He threw it on the ground and it broke. He smiled and laid down. There was another ring. His eyes snapped opened and he jumped out of bed.

"Shut up!" He yelled and jumped on it then hurting his foot as he slipped on the metal and fell. He then looked over to his jeans and his phone was ringing. He looked at the alarm clock "Oh" He said and crawled over to his phone "Hello?" He asked annoyed if it was Chad he was going to kill him.

"Hey big bear did I wake you from your hybernation?" Gabriella asked and then giggled. That giggle put a smile on Troy's face even if he was in a bad mood.

"Well sorta baby girl" He said sitting up and rested his back against his bed since he was on the floor. He looked out to see snow and he yawned "Why are you up so early its like-" Troy looked over to his broken clock "Well I don't know but im pretty sure its early"

"Well first of all I run in the morning and I felt like calling you since im all alone and everything and you know I get scared so I needed someone's voice to comfort me" Gabriella said jumping and then sitting on the kicthen's island (If you don't know what and Island is its like a small counter in the middle of the kitchen)

"Oh well what about Mia you couldn't wake her being a cheerleader im sure she does runs too" Troy said.

"Yeah I know she ran with me so I already talked to her now its your turn" Gabriella said popping another grape.

"You eating grapes?" Troy asked.

Gabriella frowned and then giggled "How'd you know?" She asked

"Look out your window" He said. Gabriella turned around to see Troy sitting on his back porch zipping up his jacket and he began walking over. Gabriella smiled and snapped her phone shut. She opened the door and let him in.

"Hey baby" She said.

"Hey" He leaned down and kissed her softly. She opened her eyes and bit her lip. He smirked. "Now how about them grapes?" He asked randomly. Gabriella opened her mouth and formed and 'O'

"Jerk!" She grabbed one and threw it at him. He caught it in his mouth. She giggled and handed him the bowl. She then got out a piece of cake. She took a bite and Troy dropped the grape. Gabriella looked at him. She rolled her eyes and laughed "You haven't had break feast yet have you?" Gabriella asked.

"How'd you know?" Troy asked and then his stomach growled. He looked at it "Oh you shut up" He said and then looked at Gabriella and shrugged. She laughed and stopped.

"Well your not getting this cake" She said and took another bite. Troy bit his finger and then pounced over to her. She jumped and ran over to the steps. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her over.

"Give me the cake!" He said playfully.

"You want the cake?" Gabriella asked and took a handful and then shoved it in his face. She giggled "Its good huh?" She asked. He then kissed her getting the cake on her face. "Ugh!" She said and then laughed and kissed him again slowly. He sat his arms on her waist and smiled into the kiss. She then pulled away and looked into his ocean blue eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair. Just then Mia ran in.

"Gabriella!" She yelled and turned the corner she then looked at them. "Oh im interrupting something aren't I?" She asked laughing and then crossing her arms.

"Well I don't know when you see two people silently looking into each others eyes plus they're ontop of each other you just might!" Troy said getting off of Gabriella and helping her up.

"Well Sorry I could've mistaken you guys for having a cake fight and THEN falling ontop of each other" Mia said swinging her arms around. Troy glared and then they both started arguing.

"OK SHUT UP!" Gabriella yelled and Troy held his ears while Mia jumped in shock. Gabriella fixed her hair and looked at Mia "What were you trying to tell me-"

"When you came in and interrupted us" Troy said quickly and then running down the steps so Gabriella couldn't hit him. Mia glared and started talking through her teeth.

"Well I was coming to tell you that…Josh is in town!" Mia squealed.

"Josh!? Oh my gosh! He is so hot!" Gabriella squealed. Troy frowned.

"Uh who's Josh?" He asked.

"I know and his plane just landed! His on his way RIGHT NOW!" Mia squealed.

"Who's Josh!?" Troy asked.

"REALLY HOLY CRAP!" Gabriella jumped over the railing and hugged Mia.

"WHO THE FUCK IS JOSH!?" Troy yelled. Gabriella stopped and turned around.

"Just our best friend who used to have braces and glasses but one summer moved and then got famous and one day we saw him on tv and he was hot! Teeth straight contacts in-" Gabriella said but was cut off by Mia'

"And now he's coming back to visit us and take us out for a day so we can be snapped with camera's by paparrazzi" Mia said.

"Is'nt that great!?" Gabriella squealed and then looked at Troy's serious face. "Or…not?" Gabriella asked glancing at Mia. Troy lifted an eyebrow.

"Like Ohmygosh he's totally hot and he had a crush on me when he lived here so now that he's back and wants to spend the day with me my boyfriend should be so happy YAY!" Troy said mocking a girl and then walking out the door.

Gabriella looked down but once the door closed she looked up and smiled.

"WE'RE SEEING JOSH! EEP!"

---

Troy was watching tv when something caught his eyes.

Reporter: Today we saw Josh Micheals with his high school best friends. They seemed to catch up well but could the could one of the brunette hair girls become one of his new sweethearts the story is coming up next.

Troy leaned so far forward that he fell and jumped back up "I am ok!" He said and then a picture with Josh's arm around Gabriella showed up. Troy made a sad face "Ok no im not!" He said and fell back down.

---

"Hey uh Josh?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah Gabster?" He asked.

"Why are all these camera's following us?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh im famous and they're paparrazzi" Josh said stating the obvious.

"Yeah but uh…we're in a private recording studio…isn't this a private place?" Mia asked.

"Oh yeah I guess you right" He said nicely pushing the people out. "So you guys ready to see what I do?" Josh asked (a/n: Josh is Drew Seeley)

"Totally"

"Yeah" Gabriella and Mia said at the same time.

"Alright cool yo man hit me with numba 9" He said. Walking in the studio and putting on the earphones.

_If you're listening Gabriella this is for you_

He said and looked at Gabriella she blushed and looked down and once he started singing slowly started looking up.

_Woah…_

_Woah…_

_Im trying to say this right_

_Been rehearsing it all night_

_And I had the words planned out_

_But now nothings coming out_

_Cause you're like a movie star_

_And I loose track of where we are_

_And I know it sounds so Cliché_

_But you take my breath away_

---

**With Troy he was on his guitar and singing**

_When we're together_

_Feel like I've known you forever_

_Exciting from a million to you_

---

**At the same time with Josh and Troy**

_Now I know that no one else would do_

_All that I knew_

_Nothing was true_

_Until I met you_

_there's no one else I see_

_The one that see's me_

_For what I can be_

_In everything you do…._

_Think I found a new Classic in you_

---

Gabriella smiled widely and blushed as Drew pointed to her. Mia nudged her to motion her to stop but Gabriella paid no attention. Mia ran her finger's through her hair was Gabriella really about to fuck things up with Troy a third time!? She sighed and looked at Gabriella.

---

Troy walked over and asked ms Montez where Josh was taking Gabriella. He then smiled and got in his car while driving he was still singing.

_Its become so hard_

_For me to be surprised_

_But you're bringing back the real me_

_No judgment in your eyes_

_But when I spend time with you_

_That's how I speak the truth_

_It was classic when we met_

_Now you made me new_

---

At the same time Josh was singing the same part now they both were singing.

_Cause No one else will do_

Josh motioned Gabriella to come in the studio. She giggled and stood but Mia yanked her arm. Gabriella paid no attention again and yanked it back before walking in the studio. His voice was hypnotizing and he was sexy. She walked in and stood beside him he looked in her eyes and sang right to her.

_All that I knew_

_Cause nothing was true_

_Until I met you_

_And there's no one else I see_

_The one that sees me_

_For what I can be_

_In everything I do_

_I found a new classic in you._

---

Troy parked his car and ran in. Mia was so annoyed she walked out and right when Troy was talking to the security guard.

"Troy?" Mia asked shocked

"See I told you I know her" Troy said. The guard nodded and let Troy pass.

"Sorry I have to apoligize for blowing up like that" He said running off.

"No Troy wait!" Mia said running after him.

---

_Think I found a new classic in you_

_Classic in you_

_Uh oh_

_I found a new classic in you_

_Classic in youu_

_Uh oh_

_Found a new classic in…_

Josh slowly leaned down and kissed Gabriella she put her hand around his neck.

_You…._

---

"Troy!" Mia yelled. He opened the door to see Gabriella and Josh kissing his heart broke. Mia sighed and felt tears in her eyes she knew Troy was heart broken. He slowly closed the door and turned around. Mia gave him an 'Im so sorry' look.

Troy felt tears pouring down his face "3 strikes…she's out" Troy said and ran out. Mia yelled but thought it was no use she sighed and walked out too. She asked the limo driver to take her home. He called another driver to pick Gabriella and Josh up Mia rolled up in a ball in the backseat. Troy was in his car he parked it at his house and ran in. He grabbed a photo album and ripped all the pictures out and into a trashcan he then ran in the backyard and lit them on fire. No going back…

_I found a new classic in…you_

----

**Woah ok that was a real shocker Gabriella is really bad with relationships haah see what happens next and I hope you all had an awesome holiday muah!**

**Xoxo Nessa**


	11. Repeat?

**WARNING PEOPLE UNDER 16 SHOULD NOT READ THIS! NUDITY, AND LANGUGE**

**A/n: I do not own anything except plot**

**____________________________________________**

Mia stormed in Gabriella's house. Gabriella was smiling dreamily behind Mia talking about Drew. When they got to the room Mia grabbed a trashcan and started to grab all of her stuff and shove them in it. Gabriella snapped out of it when Mia grabbed her Fall Out Boy Shirt. Mia loved that shirt and she always left it there just in case she lost it in her house.

"What are you doing with all your stuff?" Gabriella asked.

"TAKING BACK TO MY HOUSE WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?" Mia yelled glaring and then putting the shirt in the bag and tieing it.

"Whats your problem Mia?" Gabriella asked.

Mia dropped the bag and glared. She walked over slowly and got in Gabriella's face "My problem is you! You pathetic backstabbing, cheating, lying, heartbreaker SLUT BAG WHORE!" Mia yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU HAVE'NT HAD YOUR FIRST KISS!" Gabriella smirked.

"NO ACTUALLY IM NOT JEALOUS BECAUSE IM PRETTY SURE IF I EVER DO HAVE MY FIRST KISS IT WONT BE WHILE IM CHEATING ON MY BOYFRIEND WHO LOVES ME DEARLY!" Mia snatched the bag and pushed passed Gabriella while walking out.

Gabriella's face turned from pain to total and complete shock_. oh no._ She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Mia jump in her car and drive off. Gabriella ran out of her house and knocked on the Bolton's front door. Jack Bolton opened it.

"Oh hi Gabriella-"

"DAD CLOSE THE DOOR!" Luke yelled running down the steps and then tackling his dad.

"LUKE WHAT THE FUCK-" Jack groaned on the ground. Luke fixed his hair and ran to the door.

"Sorry but we don't allow sluts in our house buh-bye" Luke slammed the door and Gabriella felt tears roll down her cheeks she walked backwards and then ran in the backyard. She climbed up the tree and opened Troy's window silently. He was asleep. Gabriella smelt something burnt. She covered her nose and searched the room. She saw a circle left on the floor by a trashcan. In the trashcan was burn paper Gabriella had guessed. She picked up the white circle and flipped it over to reveal her and Troy's heads together. She gasped and dropped it. _He burnt our pictures? _Gabriella glanced at Troy who was still resting peacefully but then Gabriella noticed something. His hair…it was black…He had circles under his eyes and there was a razor on the floor. Gabriella almost fainted. She caused this…in that amount of time Troy's heart was broken and he was changed. She ran in his bathroom to see empty hair dye cases. And contact lenses. Colored…contact lenses. She looked at the color…green. What was he trying to do become a black cat. Gabriella sighed and walked over. She sat on the floor by his bed and just rubbed his face he smiled in his sleep and moaned. He then opened his eyes. They widened and he screamed.

"GET OUT!"

"Troy its me!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Troy yelled lying just so he could hurt her. She got tears in her eyes.

"Stop it"

"No who are you. I don't allow sluts in my home. What do you want money!? Sorry but I don't allow prostituts either"

"TROY STOP!" Gabriella yelled crying.

"GO FIND SOME OTHER GUY'S MIND AND HEART TO FUCK WITH BUT STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He said pushing her hard in the chest. She fell backwards onto the floor. She sniffed and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Im sorry…look what I made you become" She said her voice cracking.

"GO!" He yelled dragging her by the arm.

"You're hurting me" She said feeling his nails dig in her skin.

"GOOD! YOU KNOW HOW TO CLIMB DOWN A TREE RIGHT!?" He threw her out on the balcony, slammed the doors so hard Gabriella was shocked the glass didn't shatter, and closed the blinds. Gabriella cried hard and climbed down the tree she ran in her house and jumped on her bed. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bruise already forming. She cried hard and looked out the window at Troy's house he was yelling at his dad. His dad was holding up the razor. Troy was just fighting back with all his power Gabriella cried harder and started coughing she had created this…monster.

**3 months later**

Drew walked out of the coffee shop with his arm rapped around Gabriella. Papparazzi flashed pictures. Gabriella frowned and put on her shades revealing a diamond bracelet Drew had bought her. He looked at her and took her hand. She put on a smile for the paps but rolled her eyes. Drew was too…affectionate and perfect. Standing beside him made Gabriella feel like she was disgusting. She got in the limo and took off her shades. Drew smiled and pecked her on the lips. She smiled and bit her lip and kissed him again. He put his hand on her thigh and went under her skirt Gabriella pulled back.

"Drew! Come on…I told you about this" Gabriella said smacking his hand away.

"Come on Gabs its been three months and you still haven't given me any sex! My dick is as hard a brick every time you kiss me and you wont give me a good fuck your lucky I haven't went for some other girl yet!" He said looking out the window. Gabriella's mouth dropped. Troy never talked to her like that he always said he would wait for her forever.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU'RE NOT THE SAME DREW I KNEW WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER! YOU WERE KIND AND AFFECTIONATE NOW YOUR JUST A PERVERTED JERK WHO HAPPENS TO BE A SEX ADDICT AND DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU HAVE'NT ALREADY CHEATED ON ME!" Gabriella screamed.

"You're right-"

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked and tears forming in her eyes.

"You're right am I speaking to fast cause your starting to act like dumb dumb over there"

Gabriella gulped "im right about what?"

"I cheated on you. And the girl was pretty good to. She sucked my dick and everything. Oh and she tastes pretty sweet too. She has bigger boobs…now…Im not the same kid I was because I didn't know about sex back then. Truthfully I just wanted to have sex with you I never really liked you. I wanted to see if you were a moaner, a screamer, or both. I wanted to find out today but no you have to go and be miss pathetic virgin" He said.

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time he was just using her. She lost Troy for him. The guy she thought she could call boyfriend, and best friend. She had also lost Mia. She looked out the window and watched the rain trickled down it. Since Drew was on tour they had crashed at a hotel for the past weeks. They had finally gotten to Alberkurkye his last stop before ROME! Gabriella couldn't wait to see her mom. She needed to talk to her. Drew walked in the hotel. Gabriella frowned.

"Why are you changing? I thought you said you had to grab something and then we were going to see my mom" Gabriella asked pointing her thumb to the door. Drew smirked.

"Why don't we just uh stay here…" Drew said leaning backwards flat to show his erection. Gabriella's eyes widened

"I'll just go see my mom" Gabriella said turning towards the door. Drew ran in front of it and locked it.

Gabriella gulped "What are you doing Drew…"

"What do you think that talk was going to stop me…" He smirked and pushed her backwards. Gabriella opened her mouth to scream but Drew covered her mouth. He ripped off her clothes. "I was wrong your boobs are huge" He said licking one. Gabriella screamed under his hand. He rolled his eyes "Come on Gabriella it wont be fun if your unconscious" Drew threatened her and pulled off his boxers. Gabriella's eyes widened as he plunged into her. She felt him realese inside her. She felt as though she might puke. It was too huge for her vagina. She felt him go in and out faster and slower she groaned in pain and cried her eyes out. He kept cumming over and over again in her. He had waited a long time for this. When he pulled out of her Gabriella cummed. He smiled "This is a cool way to shut you up" He stuck his cock in her mouth "SUCK IT!" he said. Gabriella shook her head with tears. He slapped her. She cried and sucked it. She wanted to gag. He cummed in her mouth "Swallow it!" he said. She did as told and gagged at the taste. "stupid bitch! You threw up on me!" He flipped her over and plunged her from the back. She screamed and Drew put a sock in her mouth. She cried and fell forward as he yanked out of her. She crawled in a ball her eyes blood shot. Her body bruised and blood realeasing from her. Drew sighed happily and walked in the bathroom to take a shower. Gabriella quickly got dressed and ran outside. Knowing where she lived she ran. Ran as fast as she could tears streaming down her face. Even though the pain was killing her between her legs she still ran. Just as she got to her house Troy was walking out of his house. His contacts weren't in. But his black hair was still there. He saw Gabriella and dropped his keys. Never did he think he would see her in this neighborhood again. He planned to ignore her until he saw her bleeding and tears streaming down her face. She hit her toe and fell forward. He ran over to a shaking Gabriella.

"Gabs! Baby what happened?" He was shocked he had used that word for her but something about her kept drawing him back. He sighed and held her in his arms. She shook and cried histarically in his shirt. Troy's parents weren't home and Luke was at a friends house. He remembered seeing Gabriella's mom leave for work early this morning. He stood and carried her in his house. He laid her on his bed and turned on the bath water. He then un dressed her carefully and placed her in the tub. She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. Troy walked out and put her clothes in the washer machine.

**30 minutes later**

Gabriella walked down the steps her hair back to normal not wet. No makeup on. She was wearing Troy's shirt and basketball shorts with some socks.

"I hope you don't mind…I couldn't find my clothes" Gabriella whispered quietly.

"Its fine…you're clothes are in the washer-"

"Burn them…please" Gabriella said looking down.

"Uh…I made you your favorite…Penut Butter and Jelly Sandwhich with fruit punch" Troy said.

"Thankyou" Gabriella said once again in her quiet voice and slowly sat down and started nibbling. When she was done she crawled up in a ball and watched the tv.

"Gabby…what happened?" Troy asked. A pained expression came on Gabriella's face and she turned to Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Drew…raped me…" Gabriella said.

Troy's eyes flashed open and his jaw clenched. "Repeat" He said.

_____________________________________________________

**I had to do it sorry lmao ok sorry not funny. I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Xoxo Nessa**


	12. Back In Your Arms

"Drew-"

"No fuck it don't repeat I heard you" Troy said closing his eyes. "Where…"

"Troy don't do anything stupid-"

"Where is he Gabriella…am I the only one you told?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded. "Well wherever Drew is there's paparazzi and the paparazzi are about to find out that Drew is a rapist!" Troy said.

"No Troy stop" Gabriella grabbed his hand. Sparks flowed through both of them. Gabriella gasped and Troy held his breath. She realesed her hand quickly.

"Uh…why?" Troy said coming back to reality.

"I don't want to ruin his career-"

"Hold up did you just say you don't want to ruin his career. Gabby he raped you he should be in jail! He made you cry for a full hour! No! We are not just gunna sit here and let him get away with this-" There was a knock on the door before Gabriella could protest. Troy walked over and opened it.

"Hey…Troy how are you my man" Drew smiled. Gabriella felt a chill run up her back.

Troy punched Drew so hard Gabriella heard his nose crack from the living room. She gasped and ran over to see Drew on the ground. Troy's fist still balled.

"Ok…what is your-" Drew looked up to see Gabriella behind Troy "Wait…she told you?" Drew glared.

"Yeah she told me you bastard just like im going to tell the paparazzi!"

"You wouldn't!"

"You don't believe me" Troy said getting in Drew's face.

"Get out my face pretty boy" Drew said.

"Make me"

"Im going to count to 5" Drew said.

"oh yeah well im gunna count to 3" Troy said taking a pocket knife out.

Drew's eyes widened.

"Troy…" Gabriella touched Troy's shoulder. He looked at her. Drew snatched the knife and threw it.

"Look man…Im sorry but you know she's hot" Drew said.

Troy looked at him "Your real stupid" Troy said and yanked Drew in the house and threw him on the steps.

"Gabriella is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life. She makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I love her because she's independent and she wanted to wait till marrige and I respected her for that and then you come in the picture take away her virginity did you even think to use a condom!? And you ruined her life! And mine! So don't talk about her like she's some hot new item that you see on tv and you know you can afford it so you buy it she's not some prostitute if I ever find out you laid one more hand on her EVER your ass will be behind bars with no career before you can say SUPERSTAR you got that hot shot!" Troy yelled.

Drew looked at Troy and then Gabriellla who was looking down and had bruises from Drew. He then looked at Troy and nodded. Troy realeased him.

"Now im going to hug you while smiling when I let you outside because im sure paparazzi is out there but remember what I said. Oh and if you tell anyone about me I'll tell them about you" Troy acted a scene and then slammed the door he turned to see Gabriella smiling.

"If you had an audience im sure they would be cheering like they were at a Jonas concert right now" Gabriella giggled. Troy smirked. It was good to hear her giggle again. His smile faded and he slowly walked over and hugged her tightly in his arms. She smelled in his scent and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why the hell do you keep coming back to me…I don't deserve you" Gabriella mumbled in his shirt.

"I guess that's what love is" Troy said looking at her.

"really?" Gabriella said.

"If that's not love then what is?" He asked. Gabriella smiled and leaned in slowly. Troy was very gentle seeing her lips were very bruised from Drew. He gently kissed her lips. As they started moving at a slow pace Gabriella frowned and pulled back.

"Im sorry" He said running his fingers over her lips.

"Its ok…it was a good kind of pain" Gabriella smiled and then leaned in again.

___________________________________________________

**Ok short but I hope u enjoyed it **

**Xoxo Nessa**


	13. All In This Together

So after the big event with Drew Gabriella decided to stay in Albekurkye. It was her first week back and she was walking through the front doors with Troy. Everyone was staring at them shocked. Gabriella Montez was back? It was then Gabriella realized that if Troy still hadn't changed back he must not of trusted her fully yet. He had his arm draped around her shoulder though. His green eyes sparkling. Gabriella missed his ocean blue ones. Just then Mia passed by Gabriella. Her hair was half up half down. She had purple highlights. A Tokyo Hotel T-shirts with some black skinny jeans with a belt the hung to the side with purple hightops. She glanced at Troy and then ran over to a group also known as the EMO'S. Gabriella gulped and looked at everyone staring at her. They must have known Gabriella was the reason for their people changing since it happened right after she left. Troy whispered for Gabriella to ignore them when they got around the corner Gabriella yanked him in the bathroom and practically digged the contacts out. She then slapped him. He was taken back and looked at her for an explination.

"Im sorry but im sick and tired of this new you! This is not the guy I fell in love with. I missed your ocean crystal blue eyes and your light brown hair that glistened in the sun. And your fashion was way better. Why did you do this?" Gabriella asked furious "I know I left but you should not change because of some stupid girl like me!"

Troy looked at her and then looked away. Gabriella touched his face "Its ok…I can handle it" Gabriella whispered. Troy let a tear fall.

"Im only me when im with you…when you left…I lost my self" He said sniffing and looking down.

"Well im back now so why haven't you changed back?" Gabriella asked.

"Ella…I love you buroy Bolton you knew. I pretend to be someone im not for so long that sooner or later that's who I became. Same with Mia your were her best friend. When you left I was the only person she had. Thent…things have changed. Im not the same T I changed and her whole personality and everything…disappeared"

Gabriella removed her hand from his face in shock. "So I did cause this" Gabriella looked down "Its all my fault Troy. No wonder people were looking at me like that when I walked in they knew I was the reason for this! DAMN!" Gabriella punched a stall and then shook her hand in pain. Troy walked over and held it gently then kissed it. Gabriella looked up.

"Its not your fault…We were the ones who couldn't handle you gone" Troy said.

"Yeah but I was the one that left Troy! If I had made better decisions you guys would still be my friends, I would still be a version, and I would still be me!" Gabriella started crying "I should have never came back im just going to make things work"

"Ella if anything your making me better…" Troy said sighing. "This is the first week since you left that I haven't cut my self" Troy looked down.

Gabriella covered her mouth and shook her head. "Why?" She said.

"It eased the pain"

"That's what they all say! When really you were only increasing pain against yourself" Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair. "That's it im done! Im going to fix this mess" Gabriella pushed passed him and walked out.

"Gabriella!" Troy sighed and looked as she walked off.

_______________________________________________________________

Mia was sitting in the library listening to her ipod when Gabriella walked up. Mia put her finger in her mouth and made a gag sound before rolling her eyes and looking away. Gabriella smacked Mia just like she slapped Troy except Mia reacted by punching Gabriella and then glaring at her. Gabriella looked at Mia and then tackled her. They fought bruitly. The soon found themselves in the office.

"Whats your problem?" Gabriella asked.

"My problem you're the one who slapped me"

"Yeah because you needed a wake up call" Gabriella said wiping the blood off her lip.

"Its just like you. You think that you can change everyone! You cant! Maybe you're the one who needs a wake up call" Mia said.

"Look I know it hurts to think of what I did to you bu-"

Mia laughed "You don't get it do you? Its not when I look back on all the memories, and good times we had that makes me sad. Its when you consider those memories as nothing to you when they meant everything to me" Mia looked down and then up "Fuck this im not going to waste my time on you" Mia snacthed her bag and walked out. Gabriella sighed if Mia was going to skip this meeting so was she. Gabriella walked out of the office and walked out of the school with her bag close beside her. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks yes she was back and Troy's personality was back sort of speak but nothing was the same. Maybe she shouldn't have came back. She looked at her phone and texted her mom.

don't feel well comin home now

Gabriella sighed and kept walking. When she finally got home she laid in bed and fell asleep thinking of what to do. When she woke up at 8:00 she got on her aim.

(xheyitsTroy=Troy, brokenheart1997= Mia, MissIndependent= Gabriella)

XheyitsTroy: Hey Ella I've been waiting for you to get on where were you?

MissIndependent: I left early…I needed to think.

XheyitsTroy: about…?

MissIndependent: leaving….

XheyitsTroy: WHAT!?

MissIndependent: things are going wacky now that im back. I don't think I ever really belonged her I think me leaving brought out the truth and now that im back its such a mess.

XheyitsTroy: No please don't say that whats this about?

MissIndependent: admit it Troy you've changed and really I cant change you back we may be back the way we are on the outside but on the inside you cant trust me anymore…and your hearts broken how could the girl that broke it fix it you know? L and also Mia wow I don't even want to start I love you wildcat….

XheyitsTroy: don't even think about saying goodbye…look Gabriella yes it hurts what you did and I know me saying that doesn't make it any better but you know what sucks about this all is that…you are the ONLY one who can fix my heart

MissIndependent: why are you making this harder.

XheyitsTroy signed off.

Gabriella sighed and looked down just then there was a tap on her window. She turned to see Troy. When she opened the window he kissed her on the lips.

"Ok your not leaving is the first thing I have to say because I love you!" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella smiled but let tears roll down her cheeks "but I've caused everyone so much pain"

"no you haven't…we all do…and as a matter of fact" Troy turned his head toward the window and cleared his throat. Nobody came. He put one finger up and walked over to the window "Come on"

"No" someone said groaning with struggle. Troy grabbed the person and yanked them in "DAMN YOU!" Mia yelled and dusted herself off before looking at Gabriella. "Hi. There I said it now can I go…" Mia said looking at Troy. He gave her a stern look. Mia sighed and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled weakly.

"hey mama mia" Gabriella said.

"hey ella bella" Mia said quietly.

"aw!" they both said and hugged each other. They heard someone sniffing. They looked at Troy.

"Damn horemones" He said wiping his tears. Gabriella and Mia laughed.

Now getting life back on track was going to be hard. But now that they had each other they were going to help each other make it through after all they were all in this together

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter is the next one. Don't worry im thinking of a sequal/

Xoxo Nessa


	14. Just Ella

Gabriella walked out of the house with the barbeque sauce. Troy was sitting at the table talking to Gabriella's mom, Mia, Chad, Luke, and Troy's mom. Gabriella walked over and handed Troy's dad the sauce. He smiled and continued to grill the steak. Gabriella went and sat on Troy's lap. She looked in his crystal blue eyes and ran her fingers through his light brown hair. (yes he was back to normal) he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with chucks. Mia smiled her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink dress shirt with jeans and flip flops she was back too. Troy's scars were cleared up too. Luke smiled and laughed. He still liked Mia. Gabriella smiled.

"so you guys ready to eat?" Troy's dad asked. Everyone said yes and smiled. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder as she began to eat. Her mom looked at them smiling wide. So did Troy's mom.

"So Mia this doesn't seem right it seems like we're the only ones that don't have a partner would you like to change tha-" Luke started.

"LUKE!" Everyone yelled.

Mia laughed "Its ok everyone. Luke I would love too" Mia said. Luke's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?" Everyone said at the same time especially Luke. Mia smiled and walked over to the cd player she bought over. She put on some dancing music and took luke's hand she began to dance with him he smiled and danced with her. Troy and Gabriella laughed in shock. Gabriella went to take a bite when Troy grabbed her arm to dance.

"but wait-" She said reaching for her food "I have to eat it or the flies-"Gabriella was picked up from the table bridal side by Troy she laughed and giggled "Ok ok" she said and as he put her down she danced with him. Gabriella's mom looked down as everyone danced. She walked in the house and washed the dishes. Just then she felt someone watching her she turned to see a golden angel. But not just any angel…it was her husband.

"David?" She asked shocked.

"Hi Maria" he said "Would you care to dance?" He asked his wings slowly bending. She smiled and nodded. They floated in the air as they danced.

Outside-

Troy looked at Gabriella smiling. Gabriella was laughing and then her laugh slowly faded.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Because Im wondering how I got so lucky…" He smiled.

"Oh are you now…well Im doing the same thing…why me? What is it that about me?"

"Because your smart beautiful, independent, and you love who you are. Your mine. Your caring you respect others. You like people for personality not looks and your not afraid to be yourself. Your proud of who you are and if I could tell you all the reasons why I love you I would stand here all day and night" He said. Gabriella was speechless. She rested her head on his chest.

As the day went on and soon into night the parents went in the house to talk Mia and Luke were playing video games and Troy and Gabriella were laying on the comforter in the the tree house looking at the stars. Gabriella had slowly fallen asleep.

"Gabby?" He asked.

"Hm?" She mumbled her eyes closed.

"You want to know the main reason I really love you?" He asked.

Gabriella slowly sat up and looked at him her eyes slowly opening and looking into his blue eyes her lips shining in the moonlight.

"I love you the way you are…Just Ella" He said looking into her eyes. She smiled and slowly leaned down and kissed him.

_Hm…being Just Ella isn't so bad._

_------------------------------------_

**Ok sadly this is the end I hope you enjoyed how it ended but hey im doing a sequal so stick around woo-hoo!**

**Xoxo Nessa**

**Ps. Thankyou all for your support I mean you really made my first time on fan fiction and story worth taking the time for writing. I love you all thank you so much. Bye!**


End file.
